Marowak
/ |dexcokalos = 061 |dexalola= / |evofrom = Cubone |gen = Generation I |species = Bone Keeper Pokémon |egg1 = Monster |body = 06 |type = Ground |imheight = 3'03" |metheight = 1.0 m |imweight = 99.2 lbs. |metweight = 45.0 kg |ability = Rock Head Lightning Rod |dw = Battle Armor |color = Brown |male = 50 |evo = |2-name = Marowak |2-jname = ガラガラ Garagara |2-gen = Generation VII |2-dexalola= / |2-species = Bone Keeper Pokémon |2-ndex = 105A |2-ndexprev = Cubone |2-ndexnext = Hitmonlee |2-type = Fire |2-type2 = Ghost |2-imheight = 3'03" |2-metheight = 1.0 m |2-imweight = 75.0 lbs. |2-metweight = 34.0 kg |2-ability = Cursed Body Lightning Rod |2-dw=Rock Head |2-evofrom=Cubone |2-color = Purple |2-egg1=Monster |2-body = 06 |2-male =50 |2-evo = }} Marowak (Japanese: ガラガラ Garagara) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and a / -type introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Marowak is a Pokémon that has a brown body with a sandy-colored underside. It has a single claw on its hands and feet. Its tail has a single protrusion near the end. The Pokémon's head seems to be an exoskeleton helmet and wields a long bone. Alolan Marowak has a black body. The middle part of its skull has a pattern that resembles the appearance of an extruded high-cylinder cap. Its bone has two light green flames constantly burning on both ends. Natural abilities Marowak can have one of two abilities, Rock Head or Lightningrod. Rock Head prevents Marowak from taking Recoil Damage from using moves like Double-Edge while Lightningrod causes all -type attacks to target Marowak. From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled at using them as weapons, throwing them with great skill like boomerangs to KO foes. Its attack power doubles when wielding a club. Alolan Marowak can rub their bones on their foreheads to create fireballs and spin their bones to throw the fireballs. Habitat Marowak are usually seen living in caves and grasslands, though some might be living in deserts. Evolution Marowak evolves from Cubone at level 28. Alolan Marowak evolves from Cubone at night. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |Swords Dance|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} |Swords Dance|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 2 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 12 |'Bone Club'|65|85|20|Ground|Physical}} 14 |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 6 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 24 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 26 |'Bonemerang'|50|90|10|Ground|Physical}} 18 |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal|Physical}} |False Swipe|40|100|40|Normal|Physical}} 36 |[[Thrash]]|120|100|10|Normal|Physical}} |[[Fling]]|—|100|10|Dark|Physical}} |'Stomping Tantrum'|75|100|10|Ground|Physical}} |[[Endeavor]]|—|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 48 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical}} |[[Retaliate]]|70|100|5|Normal|Physical}} |'Bone Rush'|25|90|10|Ground|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal}} |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal}} |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal}} |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal}} |'Bone Club'|65|85|20|Ground}} |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal}} |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 105 front.png |yspr = Y 105 front.png |grnspr = GR 105 front.png |gldspr = G 105 front.png |slvspr = S 105 front.png |cryspr = C 105 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 105 front.png |emeraldspr = E 105 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 105 front.png |dpspr = DP 105 front.png |ptspr = DP 105 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 105 front.png |bwspr = Marowak BW.gif |b2w2spr = Marowak BW.gif |xyspr = Marowak XY.gif |xysprs = Marowak Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Marowak XY.gif |orassprs = Marowak Shiny XY.gif |smspr = Alolan Marowak SM.gif |smsprs = Alolan Marowak Shiny SM.gif}} Anime * Otoshi's Marowak * Luana's Marowak * Gavin's Marowak * Oriba's Marowak * Jeffrey's Marowak * Halverson's Marowak * Marowak (Origins) Trivia * Marowak and its pre-evolution Cubone are the only Pokémon to learn the moves Bone Club and Bonemerang. * Three bones appear in the Nacrene City museum. A plate on the base of the display says the bones used to be wielded by a Pokémon, referring to Marowak or Cubone. * The Ghost Marowak in Lavender Town is the first wild Pokémon that cannot be caught by normal gameplay and without cheating, you have to run away or defeat it. The second is Black/White Kyurem. * Marowak was originally supposed to evolve into Kangaskhan, but this was changed right before the original games were released. * Alolan Marowak is the third Alolan form that evolves from a normal form, the others are Raichu and Exeggutor. Origins Marowak seems to be based off of dinosaurs. It has some elements of cavemen as well, according to its behavior of using bones as weapons and wearing skulls as helmets. Alolan Marowak might be inspired by Hawaiian fire dancers. It may also be inspired by the Ghost Marowak that is found in Lavender Town in the Generation I games, given its -typing. The fire on its club also resemble wisps, lost spirits taking the form of glowing fire. Etymology Marowak's name was probably based on marrow (which is the inside of a bone) and whack (the action of smacking something into something else; his/her bone). Gallery Normal Form 105Marowak OS anime.png 105Marowak_OS anime_2.png 105Marowak AG anime.png 105Marowak Dream.png 105Marowak Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.png 105Marowak Pokemon Stadium.png 105Marowak Pokémon PokéPark.png 105Marowak Pokémon HOME.png Marowak-GO.png Marowak GO Shiny.png MarowakSprite.png ShinyMarowakSprite.png Alolan Form 105Marowak Alola SM anime.png 105Marowak Alola Dream.png 105Marowak Alola Pokémon HOME.png MarowakAlolanSprite.png ShinyMarowakAlolanSprite.png Alolan Marowak-GO.png Alolan Marowak GO Shiny.png Alolan Marowak concept art.png Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon Category:Time Evolution Pokémon Category:Totem Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon